


a fever you can't sweat out (ii)

by uchiharvno



Series: coffee beans [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Confrontations, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Outdoor Sex, skr is bad at feelings for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiharvno/pseuds/uchiharvno
Summary: She's weak, and only for him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: coffee beans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606930
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	a fever you can't sweat out (ii)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laceituplove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceituplove/gifts).



> commission prompt: a continuation to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986342).

They would talk about it in the morning, she had promised. 

They never did. Because Sakura left before Sasuke woke.

It’s been over a month since then and she has made an effort to bury herself in work by taking on more shifts at the hospital and going off on solo missions or accompanying teams other than her own. Sasuke doesn’t seek her out. 

What happened at the inn is a heavy, unspoken thing. He is friendly with her, when he needs to be, but she could feel a distance between them. No more are the half-hearted flirting, the flowers that he would always have delivered to the hospital, the homemade bento that would sit waiting for her at her desk during her breaks. He doesn’t even show up to their team dinners at Ichiraku anymore, leaving her alone with Menma which consequently makes her Hyuuga Hinata’s object of jealousy. 

Sakura sighs when she registers Team 10’s chaotic chakra approaching. Menma does, too, only with more exasperation. He brings his bowl up to his mouth to quickly finish the remainder of his soup. 

“Whatever it is that’s going on between you and the bastard,” he utters his first words to her for the night, already half-rising from his seat, “sort it out before our mission next week. I wouldn’t have you two dragging our team down with you personal issues.”

Hinata slinks over to where the two are seated and he walks away just before she throws an arm around his neck and presses her chest against him, as she is prone to doing. So she turns to the other kunoichi instead, sitting with her mostly unfinished ramen with a faraway look in her eyes. Taking the empty sit next to her, she faces her confrontationally. “I’ve been seeing you two alone here too often and frankly, it doesn’t sit right with me.”

Frankly, Sakura doesn’t care. “He’s my teammate,” she replies calmly despite her annoyance. “There’s nothing going on between us. But even if there is, what he does in his free time doesn’t concern you.”

Hinata’s pale eyes narrow and she gestures to Teuchi-san for a drink. “Yeah? And where’s your _other_ teammate?”

Sakura visibly stiffens. She will not get into this with _her_ , of all people. But Hinata sees right through her. It’s all over her face, in her tensed and panicked body language triggered by the simple allusion to one Uchiha Sasuke. Her mouth falls open in surprise and amusement, clapping her hands together and Sakura cringes. 

She grabs the bottle of sake and pours the two of them a drink. “So the frigid bitch isn’t so frigid, after all!”

Sakura opens her mouth to retort but she turns her head to look at Hinata and pauses. Something in her brain clicks. 

“You’ve slept with him, haven’t you?” It comes out more as a realization than an accusation. 

Hinata’s lips curling teasingly at the corners is enough of a confirmation. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she takes a sip of her drink, her pale gaze holding the shocked kunoichi’s. “It happens every now and then,” she says casually, taunting. “But, you know, what he does in his free time doesn’t concern you…” 

It rings in the air like a slap to her face. Then Hinata laughs, cruel and mirthless, waving her hand dismissively. “Oh, cheer up, princess. It’s not like I’m going to steal him from you.”

Sakura’s brows furrow deeply and she lays her chopsticks down onto the table when she feels her hands trembling uncontrollably. “I don’t understand you,” she says, frustration evident in her voice. “How could you say that you love Menma and–and….” 

“Please, your brain is far too big for you to be so naive,” she flicks her painfully on her wide forehead, taking the pink-haired kunoichi by surprise. “Love and sex can be mutually exclusive. The heart wants what it wants, but so does the body.” 

Hinata takes a swig straight from the bottle this time. “You’re a fool if you think we’re just going to sit here and simmer in these… unrequited feelings. We’re shinobi, for crying out loud! We could die any time, we don’t have the time to patiently wait for you to _make up your damn mind_.”

For a split second, Sakura sees her for more than her usual crass, provocative self. There’s something deeply profound in her eyes, a look she recognizes all too well; an untamed yearning. But the second passes quickly and Hinata’s grinning at her again, leaning in so closely that she could smell the biting alcohol on her breath.

“So… we finally have something in common,” she says playfully. “He’s… _amazing_ with his tongue, isn’t he?” 

Sakura pushes away from her, nearly stumbling back as she jumps from her seat. It’s ugly, the feeling that unfurls inside her. It’s a painful tightening in her chest and a sickening twist in her stomach, bile in the back of her throat and by the time she’s out in the quiet, empty street, she’s breathing heavily. 

It’s jealousy. Vile and all-consuming. 

“Sakura.” 

She freezes. She turns and finds Sasuke standing under a dim lamplight. 

Haruno Sakura is one of Konoha’s best. Some even say she might follow in her father’s footsteps and become Hokage and it wouldn’t be because of nepotism, but pure talent and skill. 

She could shatter lands with one fist, kill her enemies with a single touch of her finger to a specific spot on their bodies, heal a seven-nation army on her chakra reserves alone, and yet… her knees balk at the sight of him, she folds before him. She’s weak, and only for him.

“Let’s spar,” he says after a moment, uncharacteristically cold and quiet. “You look like you want to punch something.”

* * *

The rules are simple. The first to pin the other down three times wins. No chakra, just fists and adrenaline and everything that’s left unsaid between them. 

A tree falls. The ground cracks. And Sakura struggles against her opponent as he wraps an arm around her neck and holds her wrists behind her back in a vice grip. He’s about to go for his third pin but she tilts her head down and quickly snaps it back into his face, the impact hard enough that his grasp falls away from her and he staggers backward. 

Sakura turns around to see Sasuke already shrugging off his high-collared jacket to wipe his nose with, then he’s charging at her again. There’s a sharp whizz of air right by her ear as she dodges a fist flying straight into her face at the last second. Then he knees her in the stomach and she doubles over as he knocks the breath out of her. Ignoring the pain, she grabs the back of his knee and yanks it up, which effectively causes him to lose his balance and fall to his back. 

Immediately, her knees are planted on either side of him, holding him down with her weight on his stomach. “Pin,” she says, breathlessly claiming her victory. But there’s no pleasure in it.

On a normal training day, she would have been ecstatic to have defeated the Uchiha. But there are no winners here right now. She brings a hand over his bleeding nose, then to the darkening bruise at the side of his jaw. 

Sasuke’s eyes flutter shut at the relief her chakra brings. “Why did you leave?” he asks, in a voice so quiet that she knows he’s seething behind it.

“Didn’t want Hokage-sama to worry if we weren’t back the day we were due to return.” She moves both hands over his chest and his abdomen and to his side where she remembers kicking him hard. 

“Everything you said back then, it really was all because of the drug, huh.” He opens his eyes and there’s something icy and cruel in them, cold and black as the deepest darkest parts of the ocean. “You want me to hate you that badly?” 

“I don’t,” she replies defeatedly. She’s about to get up but his fingers quickly wrap around her forearm, keeping her on top of him. So this is really happening right now, isn’t it. She clenches her jaw as her eyes begin to sting.

He raises himself on his elbow and pushes, “Then why–!” 

“Because I love you!” she confesses in frustration, and it’s more _angry_ than romantic.

“So you left me, then avoided me like the fucking plague?! Does that make sense to you, Sakura?” 

“Because it’s the thrill of the chase, isn’t it?” she continues, nearly screaming now. She clumsily takes her gloves off to wipe frustratedly at the tears rolling from her eyes. “Once I give in to you, once you have me completely, you’ll find someone else to chase after. Because it’s all a fucking game, isn’t it?!” 

Sasuke’s face twists in confusion and annoyance. “Did I hit you on the head too hard?” 

She looks at him for a moment, green eyes wide and teary with no more fight left in her, before burying her face in her hands in embarrassment. She feels strong hands on her hips as he moves her down over his lap so he could sit up. Then he lowers her hands so he could hold her face in his instead, and she leans into his tender touch as he wipes her tears away. 

“What do you want, Sakura?” he asks, and she’s reminded of the last time he’s asked her the same question.

“I want you,” she says again. “I want to be with you. I want to be the only one…” 

He cups the nape of her neck to press her forehead against his. “I want that, too,” he murmurs, eyes softening as he holds her gaze.

“But I’m terrified by how much I feel for you. You could hurt me, Sasuke, if you so much as changed your mind about me.”

“I would never.”

“You can’t possibly know that!”

“But I do,” he insists, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. “I do know that. In this lifetime and the next and in every dimension where you and I exist… I love you, Haruno Sakura. Through time and space. You’re _it_ for me. You’ve always been.”

“I need you to trust me,” he continues, and before she could say that she _does_ –because she wouldn’t be able to fight alongside him so seamlessly if she didn’t–he keeps going. “You trust me with your life, you trust me to have your back and to protect you when you need it… but you don’t trust me with your heart.

“I mean, I’m a bastard, yeah. But I’m not a liar. I never lied to those girls and I never lied to you. And I’m not about to start now. Okay?” 

Sakura’s heart beats wildly in her chest. For a second, she wonders if this is what it’s like for him when he uses chidori. To feel the rush of lightning in the palm of his hand, to feel the electricity sing in his veins. Overcome with emotion, she cups his face and presses her lips to his. 

She feels him smile into their kiss and he breaks away to bury his face in the crook of her neck. “I missed you so much,” he says, squeezing her so tightly that she yelps with laughter. “Do you know how hard it was to give you the silent treatment? And you didn’t even _grovel_!”

Sakura laughs again. The sound is music to his ears and she doesn’t even know it. Sasuke tilts his head and brushes his lips lightly against hers in a chaste kiss. Then more, and more, a small flame made bigger with every breath. Until she’s parting his mouth with her thumb on his chin and their tongues touch and slide against one another. And his fingers are in her hair and her hips are flush against his and there’s a growing need between them. 

She clutches his shirt and he groans into her mouth as she unconsciously rolls her hips into his. The sound alone sends shivers down her spine and a tingling in her belly. She sighs his name, nearly shaking with need as she tugs his shirt over his head and lets her hands roam the hard muscles of his abdomen while trailing kisses across his chest. 

Sasuke chuckles breathlessly when her fingers hook at the waistband of his pants at the same time she sucks at a surprisingly sensitive spot just at the base of his throat. “Hold on,” he says, pulling away slightly. “Out here?” 

"Why, can you wait?” she asks, even as she’s already unzipping her red top as if to say she can’t. He swallows audibly as her sarashi comes apart, freeing her breasts from their tight constraints only to be replaced by his rough, needy hands. 

“Shit, you really are the woman of my dreams, you know that?” Sasuke kneads her flesh with one hand while he takes an entire tit into his mouth. His cheeks hollow out as he sucks her while the tip of his tongue circles her sensitive nipple. She gasps, hand grabbing at his hair while she grinds against his thigh.

He trails stinging love bites across her chest as he lavishes attention on the opposite breast. He groans as she palms him through his pants, feeling him grow and harden between her fingertips. Without even having to look, she knows there’s already a wet spot on his pants from her own arousal. 

She yelps as he roughly grabs her ass, fingers digging into the clothed flesh as he presses his erection further between her legs. He grins as he hastily peels her shorts off of her before lying back down onto the ground. 

Sakura hovers over him in confusion as he guides her by the waist. “What are you doing?” she asks, feeling her throat tighten.

“I want you to sit on my face,” he answers confidently, just as her knees drop to either side of his head. She has half the mind to be self-conscious about how sweaty she is from the entire day’s work and their intense spar just moments ago but then Hinata’s earlier remark rings in her head and–Sasuke buries his nose within tufts of coarse pink hair and she’s gone. 

She brings her knuckles to her mouth as he trails tender kisses along her cunt, and she shivers as she feels his hot breath when he opens his mouth to flatten his tongue along her slit. Then he slowly circles her clit before catching the sensitive nub between his lips and sucks on it. She throws her head back in ecstasy.

His hands move soothingly along her body as he begins eating her out, and she hunches forward, one hand planted into the ground and the other fisted in his hair. He flicks her clit with his tongue before he dips into her sex. “Oh, right there!” she cries as he strokes along her walls, her wetness filling his mouth. 

“You taste so fucking good!” he groans beneath her before lapping at her clit once again. She yanks at his hair.

“Sasuke,” she moans. “I want to taste you, too…” 

He stills underneath her at that, hands coming to a rest above her thighs, moving her lower to his chest so he could look at her face. His lips and chin glisten with her juices and she throbs at the sight. 

“Are you sure, baby girl?” he asks. “Because you don’t have to.”

“I want to,” she insists, and he’s more than happy to relent. He helps her turn and adjust their positions, and his tongue is inside her again before she could even reach between his legs.

Sakura slides his pants below his hips and his cock springs free immediately. He’s so much bigger up close, so thick when she wraps a hand around him that she almost can’t believe he’d fit inside her before. She gives him an experimental up-down stroke that makes him groan against her folds, and she watches as he twitches in her grip, pre-cum leaking from the tip. Hesitantly, she licks it up, tasting a rich saltiness on her tongue. 

A little braver, she wraps her lips around the head of his cock and gives him a hard suck. He stops eating her out for a second as he throws his head back in a moan, and this only encourages her to take him deeper into her mouth. 

“That’s so good!” he grounds out, and she could feel him fight the urge to thrust his hips forward. Sakura starts bobbing her head up and down, as he draws figure 8’s over her pussy with his tongue. “Ah–less teeth, baby, less teeth–!”

She hums around him. Sakura never thought she could find pleasure in this; the discomfort of having him touch the back of her throat, gagging on his thick girth, and yet she finds that she would easily let him fuck her face if he wanted to. Having him writhe underneath her, hearing the sounds she’s coaxing out of him with her mouth… the pleasure of having _the_ Uchiha Sasuke at her mercy… 

She lowers her face and takes him all the way up to the hilt, holding him deep in her throat. “Fuck!” he moans, the sound making her pussy throb and squeeze. “Shit–! You’re so good for me, Sakura!” he whimpers, kissing her all over her cunt. “Shit, you’re just perfect!” 

“Sasuke,” she whimpers, looking back at him as she continues stroking his wet cock in her hand. “I need you now…!” 

He needs her, too, she could tell, if his pulsing in her hand is any indication. And she scrambles to move off of his face so she could position herself on his lap instead. Sasuke sits up and grabs her into his arms again, crushing her breasts against his chest and slanting his mouth over hers, tasting themselves on each other’s mouths.

“Are you close?” he asks, bringing two fingers to her sex. She nods, whimpering. “Me, too. Let’s come together, okay, love?” 

Sakura raises her hips as he fishes for a condom from the pockets of his pants and quickly rolls it onto himself. Then she kisses him again, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she sinks onto him. His mouth muffles her moans as he fills her, and he only waits a heartbeat before he’s thrusting into her hard and fast. She meets his every thrust with her own sense of urgency, feeling herself nearing the edge. 

“Fuck, I love you,” he rasps hotly against her mouth. His hand snakes down between their grinding bodies and he thumbs her swollen clit. 

“I love you, too,” she gasps, nearly in tears as he fucks savagely into her. 

“Say it again.” 

She buries her face in the crook of his neck. “I love you,” she whimpers, already so close.

“Again!” And she does, feverishly gasping confession after confession into his skin. Cries it against his mouth he thrusts into her a final time and she shakes in the circle of his arms. They come together and their moans echo in the quiet of the night.

They lie next to each other, close but not touching, sweaty and out of breath and unabashedly naked out in the open and under the stars. 

And when it’s time to go, he reaches out and she's reminded of the boy he once was, the boy she first fell in love with, holding his hand out to her after chasing away her bullies. Wrapping a red bow on top of her head because he didn’t want her to keep hiding her pretty face. _It’s so big,_ he had said, touching two fingers to her forehead. _It makes me want to kiss it._

Sasuke walks her home. Sasuke stays the night. And it’s the first of many nights that Sakura falls asleep in his arms.


End file.
